Choose Your Fate
by Xattack-on-fandomX
Summary: What if Light could bring L back to life? If he does there are consequences will Kira take over his body or Will Light? Or what if they split into two people? Warning: Language, Yaoi and possible triggering
1. Chapter 1

It had finally happened...L was dead. His plan was finally coming to life and perfectly together. Nothing could stand in his way with the help of Misa he's made her believe that they can rule the world together. Which is a lie once he gets what he wants he could easily dispose of her.

Even with L gone the place was...different it was more quiet it was his funeral in a couple days and he was acting strange. Sometimes when thinking he would place his thumb over his mouth and would occasionally eat a slice of cake. At first he thought it was just an act so he wasn't suspicious by the others on the team but did he feel guilt?.

No of course he didn't feel guilt it's a stupid idea...or was it. He was currently sitting in the surveillance room so he could be himself without any disturbance. 'L looks like I've won and at your funeral tomorrow I'll be dancing on your grave' he muttered to himself.

He started laughing to himself at the thought of dancing on his grave and there's nothing he could do about it. When he looked to the side slightly his demented smile slowly dropped as he noticed a white envelope.

He picked it up to see it was addressed to him. He slowly ripped the envelope open to see a folded peace of paper. A letter he slowly opened it and began to read it.

'Light Kun,

As you are reading this I am dead and that you have won. I have always suspected that your were Kira...I knew you were Kira but I didn't have the evidence to prove it. I didn't want to believe it at first that you were Kira because of how I felt for you'

"Felt for me?" thought Light as he continued to read.

'You were the first friend I have ever had besides from Watari and it makes me sad thinking about it knowing who you really are. You made me feel...different over the past days we spent chained together you felt like more than a friend to me like something else even though I don't really know how that feels but now I know'

"L was in love with me?!" He muttered to himself in shock of what he just read. He gave himself a minute before continuing to read.

'But I need to put my feelings aside I know that you are Kira and what you think is right is wrong Kira has changed who you are...I've noticed I can see him in your eyes your not Light Yagami anymore...I've been hearing bells all day and it's getting rather distracting...wedding bells? No...they remind me of my parents funeral bells which means my time is up

Goodbye Light Yagami, L...Kira

L'

Light tried to take it all in L was in love with him he felt this guilt wash over him. No this isn't him he's not suppose to feel like this he's suppose to feel happy that he's gone.

"Heh heh heh feeling guilty are we?" Came a gruff voice from behind him. Ryuk. Light turned the chair around to face him "of course not L is gone I'm now god" he said. Ryuk just looked at him with a massive grin on his face "heh then why are you crying?".

Light was confused of what he meant until he felt a tear fall down his cheek. Light quickly wiped the tears away "these are tears of joy because he's gone and that my plan is finally coming together" denied Light.

"You can bring him back" he said "H-how?" He asked. He watched as Ryuk pulled out something...an eraser. "You can bring anyone back to life but after a week of their death the eraser won't work" .

"Humh I can use this to my advantage are there any consequences to using the eraser?" Asked Light.

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you it won't half your lifespan heh heh heh" responded Ryuk.

'Should I take it? What are the consequences?' Thought Light. He reached his hand out and hesitated before taking the eraser from Ryuk's hand.

"I see you've made your choice...this is going to be fun" said Ryuk with a devious smile on his face.

Later on

Everyone had left the building his father had asked him if he wanted to come home tonight but Light wanted to stay and say his last words to L. He watched everyone leave and he slowly walked up the stairs to the end of the corridor to L's room. He was being kept there until they bury him tomorrow.

His father had given him the code to L's room so he could speak to him. He walked up to the door and placed the four digit code in which successfully let him in.

L was placed in a coffin the lid wasn't placed on though just next to the coffin. There he lay In the coffin at peace with white lilies in his hands to show how pure he was. He was still just a child his behaviour like he was oblivious to the demons outside even though he was constantly fighting them.

Light grabbed the lilies from his hands and threw them onto the floor and picked up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Your gonna wish you were still dead once I'm done with you L" he said as he started walking to his room locking the door behind him.

He placed L down on the bed and walked over to his desk were the Death Note was. He opened the book to the last page written on there it said Watari's name and below L Lawliet. Light took the eraser from his pocket and started to rub out his name. He was finally onto the last letters until he got to t.

And it happened his name was gone and in 40 seconds he would be alive.

He was bringing him back to life to tourture him, make him his slave as he became God...or was he. He felt like innocent Light was still there fighting to take over as part of him wanted to bring him back to life to love him so they could be together.

Both sides Kira and Light were fighting inside him to take over. It was hurting him he clenched his fists trying to keep Kira in him or did he want to be Light?

5...4...3...2...1

L gasped for breath as he woke up he looked around at his surroundings and looked sat up he slowly looked up to see him. His eyes went wider than usual as he saw his killer looking at him. He trembled in fear was he Light Yagami or Kira.

Shock took over as he pounced onto his weak body...…


	2. Chapter 2

Shock took over as he pounced onto his weak body...…

Light pounced onto him and wrapped his arms around him. L was still in shock. Light ducked his head down to his chest and he could hear his heartbeat beating in a steady pace. He was alive he gripped onto the fragile body tighter and tears started to fall.

Light let out small whimpers before bursting into tears.

Light had won Kira had lost he was here L was here alive.

"I-I-I'm sorry L I'm sorry". L had finally brought himself to reality Light was here not Kira, the tears were not fake...they were real.

L hesitated before wrapping his arms around Light's body. Once Light had the courage he let go and slowly took a seat opposite L. L slowly crouched so he was more comfortable before looking up at Light.

The tears on Light's face had now dried and stained his cheeks "you probably want an explanation now don't you?" Said Light finally speaking up. "You could say that" responded L softly.

"Well you may wanna get comfortable because it's going to be a while" said Light before starting.

Light explained it all of how he obtained to notebook and when he first tried it out. How he changed and wanted to change the world and become crime free and a safe place for the weak he explained it all and finally how he got Rem to kill L and what he was going to do once be brought L back to life and how his feeling changed once he saw him alive.

Once he finished he bowed his head down in shame "I'm so sorry L I really am"

"Light look at me" said L and he looked up to face him.

"What you have done is a serious crime and you need to understand that this is murder even if you did kill bad people and for a crime like this you can be put to death...but I can make an acceptation because I can see in your eyes that you are no longer Kira...and because of my feelings towards you as your punishment you will be working for me but you won't have the freedom you did with the Kira case". Explained L.

Light walked over to L and sat on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around him "thank you" he whispered.

"If you said you were bringing me back to life to tourture me...what made you change your mind?" Asked L.

"Because of this" he said taking out the letter he found showing him. L looked up staring into Light's eyes "and because I feel the same...Lawliet". L felt his heart jump slightly hearing Light say his real name.

Light slowly raised his hand to cup his cheek gently stroking his thumb across his soft cheek. "C-can I?" Asked Light.

L slowly nodded his head unsure what Light was about to do. Light slowly leaned forward so his lips were close to L's. There breathing had got heavier and L felt the inside of his body tremble as Light softly pressed his lips against his.

It felt...good different than anything he had ever felt before and it was all new to him. He copied the actions Light did with his lips as he kissed back. The kisses became more intense as L placed his fingers in Light's hair and Light grabbed L pulling him closer which caused him to gasp.

L felt too hot and it felt like everything was going to fast. "S-stop!" Commanded L against his lips. Light suddenly stopped and looked at L "y-you ok?" Stuttered Light.

"I just wanted to stop before...we went to far" responded L.

"S-sorry you right it's too soon" he said. Light was curious of to how L felt about the kiss.

"Was it good?" Asked Light.

L placed his thumb over his mouth and smiled. "Haha I take that as a yes then" laughed Light.

"We should get some sleep the case ends tomorrow and the others need to know I'm still alive" said L.

Light nodded his head "I'm ready to confess to them, to explain it all" responded Light.

Light was ready but it wasn't the confession he was worried about, it was the reactions he was scared of or if he would be taken away from L before they can even begin a life together.


	3. Chapter 3

Light woke up the next day his eyes slowly fluttering open to see a head of raven hair in front of him. L was fast asleep in front of him. His eyes were closed and his thumb was placed over his mouth as if he was thinking in his sleep. He looked so peaceful and Light didn't want to disturb him.

Light turned over to look at the digital clock on his nightstand 8:30 am 'it's time to get up the others will be here' thought Light as he turned around to look at L again.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around him pulling him towards him. L's eyes started to flutter open as he felt Light's lips kiss his head. "Good morning Lawliet" he muttered into his hair.

L shuffled himself closer to Light "morning" he muttered.

"This is all going to end today once I confess" he said roaming his fingers through the raven head of hair in front of him.

"You will go downstairs first and explain that I'm alive and then I will come down...I'll be by your side Light...I promise" he said. Light let go of L and climbed out if bed walking over to the wardrobe grabbing a clean shirt and a pair of jeans to put on.

He looked in the mirror of the wardrobe to see L sitting in a crouching position as always with his thumb on his lips tugging at his top lip watching eyes went wide as he noticed that Light had noticed him looking and quickly turned away.

"Haha like what you see?" He asked as he continued to put his shirt on and L blushed.

Once he was dressed L walked over to him "it's going to be fine whatever happens I'll be by your side".

Light nodded "ok" and slowly leaned down to kiss him.

"Change of plan I'm coming down with you" said L and grabbed hold of Light's hand.

They slowly walked down the stairs and his father began to speak "Light are you feeling ok today I know it's going to be hard for yo-" His father turned to see Ryuzaki standing right next to Light alive. They all stood in shock and were speechless.

"H-how? Your d-dead" stuttered Matusda.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions but Light has something to say first" responded L.

"D-Dad I would like to confess...I'm K-Kira"

"Of course you not Kira tell the Cheif your lying Light" responded Matsuda.

"It's true Light Yagami is Kira" said L.

They all looked at Light "it's true...I'm Kira"

You could see the anger in Aizawa, the shock in his father and the heartbreak in Matsuda as tears started to fall.

"W-why why kill all them people, why kill L...oh my god were we next?" cried Matsuda.

"Please if you just let me ex-" Light was cut short as Aizawa punched Light to the floor.

"You've had it you peace of shit!" He shouted as he started punching Light and beating him up.

"L...d-do som- ow! thing" groaned Light.

"Aizawa violence is not the answer you need to stop" said L but he wouldn't listen.

There was too much commotion going on Aizawa was beating up Light, Matusda was crying repeatedly asking why he did it and Chief Yagami was standing there in shock.

L needed them all to stop. "EVERYONE STOP!" Shouted L at the top of his lungs which caused everyone to stop and look at him.

"Now you all better listen to me I have never have to shout before now Matusda your going to dry your eyes and take a seat on the couch, Aizawa your going to let go of Light and take a seat and Mr Yagami your going to take a seat and Light is going to explain everything and then I will give you the conclusion of his punishment and if you will not listen I will have no choice but to tie you up and make you listen I'm mainly talking to you Aizawa" explained Ryuzaki quickly.

They all took a seat and Light explained everything that he explained to L last night and how sorry he was. They all sat there and listened to every last word and they had all finally calmed down.

They all sat in silence as everyone took it all in Light on why he became Kira and all the events that happened today.

"What are the consequences for using the eraser?" Said Light.

"Funny you should ask that" said a voice behind him Ryuk.

"Because of your actions this is going to be very entertaining for me" he said with a grin on his face.

Light suddenly felt an extreme pain in him "AHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain and fell to the floor everyone turned to look at him. "What's happening?" Asked Mr Yagami.

"Is it a heart attack?" Asked Matusda.

"Maybe karma is biting him back" said Aizawa.

"Light what's happening!" Said L with fear and worry.

Light clutched to his body and it felt like something was pushing it's self though his body trying to breakout. L ran over to Light holding him and everyone stepped back as Light vomited out black and there was loads of it.

Light passed out on the floor knocked out. Everyone froze as the black puddle started to form into something. It looked like person crouched on the floor. Everyone stepped back as the person began to slowly rise.

The person looked exactly like Light but there was something dark about him. Everyone was wide eyed in shock.

"That's right I'm Kira" he said.

Chief Yagami fainted in shock over everything that has happened.

"I could kill you all but that would spoil the fun and there's so many more rotten people to kill so I'll be gone...I'll see you soon L and tell Light I'll see him soon" he said looking at the lifeless body on the floor before quickly walking out the door with Ryuk by his side.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Shouted Aizawa.

"I think Light and Kira have spilt into two people the person we have with us is Light but there person who just formed was Kira" explained Ryuzaki.

"That means the investigation is back on as Light is innocent Kira just looks like him"Responded Matusda.

The Cheif had finally started to go back to reality as he finally started to wake up. " w-what's going on?" He muttered.

"The investigation is back on Mr Yagami Kira and Light have split into two different people which means your son is innocent" explained L as he placed Light onto the couch until he wakes up.

"Now we know that Kira is just a lookalike of Light we have a better chance of catching him"


	4. Chapter 4

Light started to finally wake up after passing out. His eyes slowly opened to see L at his chair at the computer working. "Nugh L..." Groaned Light as he started to wake up.

"Light glad you see your finally awake your probably going want to be filled in on what had just happened" said L not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Son are you alright?!" Said is father as he ran over to him "what happened?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked his father.

Light tried his hardest to think and then he remembered "w-Why did I confess to being Kira I'm not Kira I've never even used the Death Note before" .

"Is he in denial?" Asked Aizawa

"No...he actually doesn't remember using the death note since Kira split from his body he has lost all memory of using the death note" explained Ryuzaki.

"You ok Light?" Asked Chief. Light nodded his head "yeah I'm fine but what are we going to do about Kira?" Responded Light.

"Funny you should ask that as Watari might have told you I grew up in the whammy household of the gifted,three people who are living there at the moment are next in line to surpass me so I'm going to bring them into the investigation, the good thing is Kira has never seen them before and does not know there names so I have sent letters out to them to join us and since they have been sent first class they should get the letters by noon" explained L.

At The Whammy house

Mello, Matt and Near had been told to visit Rodger as he had some news.

"You are probably wondering why you three are here...well all three of you have a letter...from L" Matt and Mello gasped were as Near was sorting out a jigsaw on the floor as if it was no big deal. "Do not read these letters here read them in your rooms" explained Roger as he handed the letters to them.

Mello snatched the letter and ran straight up the stairs to his room. He ran into his room shutting the door behind him. He sat on his bed and looked at the envelope before carefully opening it. He threw the envelope onto the floor before carefully opening the folded paper to read it.

Dear Mello,

You are probably wondering why I am writing to you. As you have probably heard there is a killer going around who calls himself Kira and like I told you when we first met I will stop him. I have now identified the killer but it's not that simple as he is a dobblegänger of someone we already know which is why I'm sending you, Near and Matt the ones next in line to surpass me to join me in Japan to help me catch Kira. In the envelope there should be a Plane ticket to Japan in about an hour of receiving this letter a car will arrive outside the orphanage you Matt and Near will get in which will take you to the airport. You will get on the first plane to Japan. Once you arrive two guys named Matusda and Aizawa will be waiting for you who will drive you to the location of our investigation. Please dispose of this letter after reading it

L

Mello picked the envelope off the floor to see the Plane ticket inside which he placed in his pocket and started to pack his things.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone else had gone to bed which left Light and L downstairs still doing work. L was crouched on the seat his wide eyes staring at the screen in front of him trying to find evidence of Kira's tracks.

L jumped slightly as he felt Light's arms wrap around from behind him. L closed his eyes as he placed a kiss on top of his head through his hair. "Find anything?" He asked

"No we have no idea were Kira is hiding for all we know he's going round pretending to be you we need to find a way to catch him out" explained L.

"More and more people are supporting him each day what if we can't catch him?"

"We will wait and see the three people joining us M, N and M are just as smart as me and Kira has never seen these people before which makes it harder for him I promised one of them that I would catch Kira and that's what I intend to do even if it costs my own life" responded L.

"W-what about me? I can't afford to lose you again" said Light letting go of L.

"Face it Light you would probably find someone better than me everyone just thinks I'm weird" said L.

Light turned the chair around so he was facing him "listen to me I don't want anyone else so what if everyone thinks your weird I don't! This is probably too soon but I love you Lawliet and I don't want you to die before this has even begun!" Said Light.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said" apologised L.

Light leaned over and kissed L's cheek before hugging him. "It's ok Lawliet".

L smiled he actually liked it when Light called him by his real name it made he feel weird inside. "You know I like it when you say my real name" commented L.

"Well I'll say it more Lawliet" whispered Light before kissing his cheek.

"Just not in front of everyone else you and Watari are the only ones who know my real name".

"Do you want to go upstairs? it's been a long day" asked Light.

"Ok" responded L getting off his chair and following Light upstairs.

The same sentences played over in L's head

"Mommy, Daddy were are you?"

"Lawliet you need to run and get out the house"

"No I'm not leaving you I can get you out"

"LAWLIET CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

"NO GET OFF ME I NEED TO SAVE HER!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

"Lawliet Lawliet Lawliet"

L's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath he looked to see Light on top of him looking at him with concern. L must have dosed off while working.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah just bad dream just go back to sleep Light" responded L.

"It must have been a bad one your crying" he said as he cupped his cheek wiping the tears that fell.

L slowly sat up once Light got off him he crouched over and grabbed his laptop. "What was it about?" Asked Light.

"My child hood something what happened before I lived with Watari I will explain to you in time but right now I don't want to talk about it"

Light wrapped his arms around him as L began to work "it's ok you don't have to tell me now but right now leave the work for tonight" he said as he moved the laptop away from L and pulled himself onto the bed pulling L down with him.

"Thank you"

"What for?" Asked Light

"For not letting me suffer alone...I love you Light" Light was in shock that was the first time L had told him he loved him.

L looked up at Light and leaned in and kissed him "I love you too Lawliet" Light muttered to his lips before continuing to kiss him. He slipped his hand under L's white baggy shirt to feel his skin which had now heated up because of the tension which caused L to gasp.

Light changed he could see lust in his eyes and L wasn't sure if he was ready for what was about to happen but it felt to good to stop and he craved for more of Light's touch.

Light became dominant as he pushed L down and straddled him. "Ever done this before?" Asked Light in a seductive lustful tone.

L shook his head "don't worry I'll make you feel good" whispered Light before slowly pulling L's shirt up and licked from his stomach to his chest. Light smirked as L let out a whimper and a moan. Suddenly Light's mobile rang which caused both of them to stop.

Light kissed L before climbing off him to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Liiiiiight me and Mogi are arriving tomorrow!"

'Oh no I recognise that annoying voice anywhere' thought Light.

"Hey Misa...can't wait" he responded sounding fake to L "I'll talk to you tomorrow Byyyye!" She chirped cheerfully before hanging up.

"Misa returns tomorrow which means we have to keep our relationship hidden for a bit before I tell her...um sorry if I went a little too far before the phone went" said Light apologising.

"I'm no it's um o-ok" stuttered L trying to speak grabbing his laptop to continue to work.

"Night Lawliet" he said before turning over to avoid the light of the laptop leaving L feeling flustered after what happened

Damn Misa...


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Light was dreading as he started to slowly wake up. Misa was back and that meant he had to spend more time with her than L which he was not looking forward too.

As he started to wake up he moved his arm to pull L into and embrace but felt nothing. Once he opened his eyes he realised L wasn't there.

He signed before slowly rising up in bed and stretching his arms out and rubbing the dust out his eyes. He moved the covers before slowly getting up to freshen up for the day and to brace himself for Misa.

The plane trip was a nightmare for Matt both Mello and Near nothing but arguing all through the plane ride as he was sat in the middle of them both. He was just glad that the fly attendant finally said in the speaker "we are arriving at Japan please take all your bags with you". Matt quickly got up grabbing his bags and rushing off the plane.

Mello followed catching up with Matt "hope they leave him on the plane" he muttered to Matt.

"They should have left you both on the plane I thought I was going insane" responded Matt.

Mello gently punched him in the arm "fuck off"

Mello signed with annoyance as Near had caught up with them both heading inside to the airport.

They looked around "we need to find two guys name Aizawa and Matsuda" said Matt.

"Is that them?" Pointed Near as they looked to see two guys one with an Afro looking pissed off and another who looked like an idiot waving around a sign that said "Whammy Kids"

"Must be us" said Mello walking over to them with Matt and Near following behind.

"You guys must be from the orphanage I'm Matsuda and this is Aizawa" said Matsuda greeting Mello holding his hand out.

Mello shook his hand "I'm Mello this is Matt and Near"

"Follow us" said Aizawa as they walked out the airport heading to the parked car outside.

"LIIIIIIIIGHT!" Shouted Misa as she entered the building of there headquarters.

"Misa?"

Misa screamed as she ran up to him knocking him to the floor "I heard about Ryuzaki it's but me te-"

"Hello Misa" said L as he entered the room she turned to look at him before collapsing to the floor in shock.

Light rolled his eyes in annoyance before picking Misa up and walking up the stairs to take her to her floor.

L walked over to his chair and climbed onto the chair to crouch at the computer screen.

Mello looked out the window to see an enormous building "here's the task head quarters this is we're you will be working you will get your own floor" said Aizawa as they pulled up outside the building.

Mello quickly took off his seatbelt and rushed out the car door to head inside.

Matt and Near followed inside along with Matsuda and Aizawa.

"Um Ryuzaki they've arrived" said Matsuda as they entered the building.

L turned his chair so he was facing the three kids in front of him.

"Near...Matt...Mello welcome to the Kira case you might as well take a seat as I have a lot to explain about the case"

A couple of hours later L had explained to all three about the Kira case a what happened with Light.

Matsuda had shown them all to there rooms and Light was stuck with Misa for most of the day.

Light was finally free from her and decided to find L. He walked down the stairs with a present for him.

He looked to see a guy with a blond bob talking to L.

"It's nice to see you again L it's like a dream come true I can't believe I'm working on a case with you" he said happily kind of breathless.

"I know that you three are going to do well on the case you are all clever in your own ways which will help in different aspects of the case"

"What happened to Watari was he brought back to life too?" He asked him.

L shook his head "he's probably better off than being brought back into this rotten world there's a couple of people here that make me glad to be here one of them is standing on the stairs listening to our conversation...hello Light"

Light jumped slightly "um sorry"

"I better get going to my floor" muttered Mello before standing up "one more thing Mello...you won't be fighting to be number one here you don't have to worry about being runner up like you did in the orphanage" Mello smiled slightly before walking past Light up the stairs to his room.

"Shouldn't you be with Misa?" Asked L as he continued to work.

"Id rather be with you and besides I got you something to eat" responded Light placing the cake down next to him.

L's eyes went wide before attacking it which made Light laugh. Once L was done he stopped slightly "um sorry did you want any?" He asked as Light looked at him.

"It's alright I've found some anyway" responded Light. He used his finger to sweep away a bit of cream that was by the side of his mouth and placed his finger in his mouth as he licked the cream off.

L blushed as felt a lump in his throat form. Light leaned forward and kissed him. Ever since last night L has been having these urges craving Light's touch.

L whimpered as Light pulled away "what wrong Ryuzaki?" He asked. L with a shaking hand grabbed Light's hand sliding it up his shirt. Light took control continuing to slide his hand up L's shirt and continued to kiss him.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT LIIIIIIGHT!" Both jumped letting go of each other looking to see Misa standing at the top of the stairs screaming.

"WE ARE OVER AND IM GOING TO TELL EVERYONE WHAT A PERVERT YOU ARE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Misa ran into L's room screaming and stomping her feet as she slammed the door like a spoiled child. She ran over to random objects knocking them to the floor as she let her anger out.

She loved Light so much and she had now caught him making out with Ryuzaki. It made her feel sick that he would rather date a guy than her.

She rummaged through draws looking for something to prove that Ryuzaki was cheating on Light something...anything.

She was about to give up until she saw a box in one of the draws. She paused before pulling it out and placing it on her lap. She slowly opened the box to see multiple objects one was a bottle of perfume, another was lipstick and a watch and she finally saw one more thing a necklace it looked like a locket that could have a picture in it but she didn't care. 'He really is a pervert' she thought before grabbing the necklace and placing it in her pocket for tomorrow.

"Now everyone is going to see him for the pervert he really is and Light would have to get back with me" she said to herself before walking out.

The next day Misa waited at the top of the stairs to see everyone including the Whammy kids at the main headquarters. "This is a perfect time first everyone especially Mr Yagami will be angry that Ryuzaki is sleeping with his son and then I'll show them the necklace to prove that Ryuzaki is cheating on Light by then Light would want to be with me" thought Misa watching the scene.

Misa walked down the stairs with confidence and nobody noticed her her cleared her throat before shouting with confidence"I just thought everyone should know that Ryuzaki and Light are sleeping together!" which made everyone stop to look at her.

"WHAT!? Misa were not sleeping together!" Shouted Light.

"Well then why did I catch you last night making out with Ryuzaki with your hand up his shirt!" Responded Misa.

"Is this true Ryuzaki!" Asked Soichiro.

"Yes I will confess that what Misa saw was true and that me and Light are in a relationship together but we have not slept together and we don't intend to" confessed Ryuzaki calmly as he placed a marshmallow in his mouth.

Soichiro started to get angry with the situation "and you think this is ok?! To be in an relationship with my son?!"

"Well yes since Light feels the same way too" responded Ryuzaki.

Soichiro clenched his fist before knocking L to the floor and started punching him "DAD STOP!" Shouted Light running over to stop his dad.

Misa sat back as the show went on "maybe I don't need plan B" she thought.

Mello, Matt and Near sat on the couch in shock of what was going on. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Said Matt.

"Don't get in the middle of it, it doesn't involve us they'll eventually stop" said Near curling his hair with his finger.

Mello watched as Soichiro continued to punch L and L was letting him and Light was trying to stop them begging him to stop. 'They gave us fake guns that will get there attention' thought Mello gabbing the fake gun from his leather pocket.

He stood up on the couch and raised it in the air. "Mello don't" said Near calmly trying to stop him.

"Shut up Near" he said before pulling the trigger which went off with a bang causing everyone to stop and face Mello.

Mello jumped off the couch before stepping in "now that I have your attention listen Soichiro Yagami I know that your angry because your son is in a gay relationship with L but think about it they haven't slept together and they don't intend to and as L explained to us Light brought him back to life with the Death eraser obviously because Light feels the same then they must be serious about each other instead of hitting him and upsetting your son all three of you need to sit down and talk about it but what's most important is we need to catch Kira instead of arguing over a relationship" explained Mello.

Soichiro looked at Ryuzaki before helping him up "i'm sorry Ryuzaki I overreacted" apologised Soichrio.

Ryuzaki stood up rubbing his cheek before saying "I mean it Mr Yagami I'm serious about Light I would never take advantage of him and he would never take advantage of me" he said.

This was not what Misa wanted she wanted them to break up not to make up. "Are you sure about that Ryuzaki because I found this!" Said Misa taking the necklace out of her pocket to show everyone.

L stopped wide eyes as he knew what she had "what you've been with other girls you pervert!" She shouted.

Light looked at L he looked like someone completely different could L really cheat on him he looked to see L's fist clenched and gritting his teeth. "Misa give it back" he gritted through his teeth.

"Why should I Light deserves to know what a cheater you are!" She responded.

"Misa that necklace is important to me" he said but Misa wouldn't listen.

"GIVE IT BACK!" He shouted and everyone gasped no one had ever saw L like this and they never thought they would it was like he was a completely different person.

"Fine here's your stupid necklace freak!" Shouted Misa as she threw the necklace to the floor.

Everyone stopped as the necklace fell to the floor with the chain smashing into a million pieces.

L stopped as he saw it on the floor broken he slowly walked over to the broken mess on the floor scooping the broken pieces of chain into his hands he gasped as the pieces slipped through his fingers.

He let out a whimper before tears started to well up. He clenched the remaining pieces of chain in his hand before looking up at Misa as tears of anger and heartbreak were in his eyes.

He fast paced walked up to Misa grabbing the necklace around her neck, pulling it off her neck aggressively and throwing it across the room. "Look I've broke something that belongs to you too!"

"You have no idea what you have done" he said looking at Misa. Something triggered inside him as anger bubbled up inside him "but you never do Misa because your so stupid!" He said harshly at her which caused her to whimper.

Aizawa ran over to L grabbing him "GET OFF ME!" He shouted trying to wriggle out his grasp.

"Ryuzaki you need to go to your room and calm down!" He said leading Ryuzaki to the stairs to go upstairs.

Once Aizawa and L were upstairs it was silent.

"Man that necklace must mean a lot to him" said Matsuda breaking the silence.

Light looked to see the locket on the floor he walked over placing it in his hand.

He slowly trying to be careful opened the big golden locket to see a photo inside. A woman with long back hair with wide eyes like L and a man next to her smartly dressed and in the middle a small child with raven scruffy hair sitting in a crouching position.

'Lawliet it's his family it must be his mother's necklace' thought Light.

He looked up at Misa to see her whimpering slightly as if she was about to cry "Misa what have you done?".


	8. Chapter 8

Flash back- L's Death

Commotion went off all data was deleted and the task force went into panic over the missing shinigami that had just killed Watari.

L wanted to experiment with the death note he wanted to write someone's name in it and wait 13 days to see what would happen.

They told him he was crazy and that they shouldn't do it.

Then it happened the reason why he could hear bells all day. His heart stopped. His body felt weak as he fell off the chair but before he could hit the floor Light caught him in his arms.

He looked at him evil in Light 's eyes...no he wasn't Light anymore he was Kira. As he started to close his eyes flashbacks of his life appeared all except for one as he started to close his eyes.

Darkness that's all he saw until BANG! A massive television was in front of him giving off white noise encouraging him to step forward and when he did the television started to play.

"Lawliet look at the camera" said a very familiar voice he looked on the screen to see his childhood self on the television sitting in a crouching position colouring in.

It was is mother speaking "do you want to tell the camera why you sit like this?" She asked.

"I sit like this because it helps me think" he said happily.

His father came walking in now and looked at the camera "you see our son is going to be the greatest detective in the world and he's going to do us proud" he explained.

"Ain't that right son?!"

"Yeah and that means I can eat all the cake I want!" He said happily

"Um no mister even if you are the greatest detective in the world we would still bring you home cooked vegetables to eat" said his mother laughing. Little Lawliet pulled out his tongue looking disgusted which caused both his mother and father to laugh.

It shocked L watching this because once in his life he was...happy. The television turned off and it was dark again and suddenly L felt incredibly dizzy and light headed in which he collapsed to the floor giving a THUMP!. And it was dark again.

He could feel heat around him and the sound of fire crackling no anywhere but here this is the last memory he did not want to see.

When he had the courage to open his eyes fire was everywhere he was at his home the night his parents died. He looked up to see his father standing still and his mother sat in a chair as the fire went on.

"Maybe I can save them this time" he thought before quickly getting up and rushing over to his mother.

"Mother we need to go the house is on fire" he said but nothing it was like they could not see him.

He kneeled down in front of her "Mother I said we need to go!" He said again but nothing it looked like she was staring into space.

Tears started to well up he couldn't witness his parents death again. "MOTHER LISTEN TO ME THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE WE NEED TO GO!" He shouted but nothing.

"WHY WONT YOU LISTEN TO ME FATHER DO SOMETHING!" He shouted and screamed but his father wouldn't listen either.

L started to cry he didn't want to witness their death again he could save them this time but they weren't listening. He shuffled away and curled himself into a ball and cried until suddenly it was like the whole room was sucked in except from him.

He curled himself into a ball and cried. He didn't realise the room had changed until he heard his mothers voice "Lawliet?...Lawliet sweetie is that you!" He looked up to see his mother and father standing at the end of a flower field.

It was bright and sunny and it was calm and quiet. He quickly got up running towards his family letting out whimpers and cries. Now that he was dead he could be with his family.

He fell forward and his Mother and Father caught him. "I-I-I've missed you...s-so much" he cried and his mother stroked his back.

"We've miss you too Lawliet and we've been watching over you" she said.

"You really did become the worlds greatest detective and were so proud of you" said his father.

Suddenly there was a rumble L looked up to see the clouds and sky had gone dark. "Your life isn't over yet" said his mother.

L was really confused of course it was over he was dead he died from a heart attack by the death note.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Someone's using the death eraser you will be going back in 40 seconds"

Suddenly a loud countdown started

"40...39...38...37...36...35...34...

33...32...31...30"

"No I don't want to go back" he said he wanted to stay with his family he didn't want to go back the man he loved wasn't Light anymore he was Kira.

"You have to you have no choice " said his father

"Just remember when it does come to the end we will be waiting for you we won't go anywhere" said his mother.

"15...14...13...12...11"

Suddenly L was being pulled backwards at a fast speed and all around him was every single memory he ever had "NO MOTHER FATHER I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" He screamed like a child.

"5...4...3...2...1"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed before he was in darkness waiting to wake up any second...


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of moments later Aizawa came down the stairs "he's not himself Light maybe you should talk to him he needs someone and I think he will only want to talk to you" said Aizawa.

Light turned to look at his dad which he nodded with approval. Light rushed up the stairs to hear quiet sobs coming from the end of the corridor which was L's room.

He knocked on the door but no answer "it's me...Light" he said before slowly opening the door he looked to see L in a ball on his bed sobbing facing away from the door.

Light walked over to the bed and sat down next to him "go please?" Muttered L.

"Why?" Responded Light feeling slightly offended.

"I don't cry in front of people I prefer to keep my emotions to myself"

"It's ok to show your emotions once in a while were together remember that means we show each other how we feel even if it's crying in front of each other" said Light.

L sat up and used his sleeve to wipe his tears away. Light opened his hand "you left this downstairs it's not damaged I checked it just the chain that's damaged" he said handing him the locket.

L's eyes lit up and he took the locket and opened it to see that the photo wasn't harmed. He looked at Light and hugged him.

Light kissed his head before they let go of each other. "I-I might as well show you this since Misa found the box" he said as he pulled out a box from the draws.

It was a wooden brown box he placed it on his lap before gently and slowly opening it to reveal multiple objects. First he pulled out a bottle of perfume "it's my mothers perfume I used to spray it in my room because it reminds me of her smell" explained L.

Light gently took the bottle before smelling the cap "it smells like cinnamon mixed with autumn leaves" said Light as he took in the smell he understood why L like the smell it was a warm sweet smell.

He gave the bottle back to L so he could place it back into the box before pulling out something else "this is my fathers watch he used to wear it all the time and he gave it to me a couple of days before he died".

Light took hold of the watch and studied it. It was very vintage and warming "I don't wear it...I prefer to keep it in my box for safe keeping...you can have a look in the box if you want" he said handing the box to Light.

He looked inside the box to see numerous things lipstick which is probably his mothers and photographs. He picked a couple up looking at them on all of them even then L would sit in his crouching position which made Light laugh.

He actually looks happy in these photos he's smiling in all of them. He placed the photos back in the box and looked at him. "How did they die?".

"Fire but that's all I can tell you right now there's more to the story but I'm not ready to tell it yet if that's ok with you?" He responded.

He hugged L again "it's fine take all the time you need" he said lifting L's chin up to kiss him.

L and Light had finally came down the stairs to see everyone else downstairs.

"Ryuzaki I'm so sorry for what I did" apologised Misa.

"I just want to forget what happened and get back onto the case" responded L crouching onto his chair in front of the screen.

"I would like to ask can I work separately away from the team" said Near raising his hand.

Everyone turned to look at Near "why I thought we were all in this together" said Mello.

"I would prefer to have my own space and I have a team of my own" responded Near.

"Ok you can work separately your floor will be your head quarters but you need to share any new information with the team" responded L.

"Thank you" he said before getting up and heading upstairs carrying his toy robot with him.

Kira was killing more and more criminals every day he had Mikami on his side to help him kill criminals.

Kira was sitting in his hideout with his death note on the desk.

'Maybe I should kill the task force it would be fun but what if L and Light have brought more people onto the team?' Thought Kira.

"Heh heh heh are you going to do anything interesting?" Asked Ryuk

"I might kill the task force I won't be able to kill L since Light used the death eraser on him but I can kill the rest of the task force I mean no one will miss them maybe Aizawa's family though but Matsuda...not likely" explained Kira.

Suddenly Ryuk started to burst out laughing Kira turned around with anger this stupid shinigami making him a laughing stock is he just a joke to him. "What's so funny!" He gritted though his teeth.

"Because you won't be able to kill Matsuda" he said while still laughing.

"Why? Why won't I be able to kill him?!" He said with anger.

"I can't tell you but the death note won't work on him you see...Matsuda has a secret"...


	10. Chapter 10

Months had gone by with the investigation. They were still getting no were the support for Kira was getting bigger and bigger.

Kira even had a spokes person who would come on the news every day explaining why she supports Kira. "She looks familiar" thought Light until it struck him.

"I know her I used to go out with her in collage" said Light as they watched the report.

"You used to go out with Miss Takada nice" responded Matsuda.

"My guesses are that Miss Takada had contact with Kira and Kira is most likely pretending to be you" explained L.

"Do you think Kira is close then?" Asked Soichio

"He could be but it's most likely he is in hiding he could have more people working for him, he could be in contact with Misa Amane for all we know she does go out a lot she could be in contact with Kira, besides there's evidence pointing that she was the second Kira" explained L as he took bites out of the sweets in front of him.

Near had built up a team of his own of three people Anthony Rester, Stephen Gevanni and Halle Linder. They all played there part in the investigation Gevanni would be trailing any public supporters of Kira Mikami being a suspect and Halle was undercover as a body guard for Miss Takada. Were as everyone else worked downstairs trying to track down Kira.

Aizawa and Matsuda noticed how close the relationship between L and Light was. They sat back watching Light and Ryuzaki sat next to each other at the computers. They noticed that Light would use his left hand on the mouse so he could slightly brush his hand against Ryuzaki's which would cause both of them to blush.

"Why haven't they slept together yet?" Whispered Matusda.

"What Matusda is that what your really thinking about instead of the investigation? and besides they might have!" responded Aizawa whispering.

"I don't think so because there always down here and look Light is right handed but he uses his left hand on the mouse just so he can brush his hand against Ryuzaki's and he's always whispering in His ear" explained Matusda.

Light could hear slightly what Matusda and Aizawa was talking about. To be honest it was true they hadn't yet slept together and he had been feeling frustration he was craving for L's body which had never felt with anyone before.

His dad had gone out to visit his family so it left Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, L and Him.

He had been slightly teasing L now that he had the chance. He stood up and stood behind L leaning over.

L thought he was going to whisper something but he gasped slightly as Light's lips ghosted over his neck causing him to feel a burning inside of him.

"Um we should get back to work" whispered Ryuzaki trying to take control of his voice. Light stopped and kissed his cheek and went to sit back down.

"Um me and Aizawa need to get something!" Said Matusda before grabbing Aizawa and running out the building.

Everyone turned to watch them run out "what's wrong with them?" Asked Mello.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and they all went back to work.

Later one everyone was at task headquarters including Near.

"We haven't got far at the moment but I have people on my team investigating suspects who could be working for Kira" explained Near.

"We should get more information on both suspects hopefully tomorrow that's all the information that I have at the moment"

"Thank you everyone for participating today I'll allow you all to go to your rooms to rest for the night" said Ryuzaki.

Everyone got up some stretching as they all walked up the stairs leaving just L and Light downstairs.

"Maybe we should work upstairs I mean we've been down here all day it might be better with a change of scenery" suggested Light.

"Ok" said L as he shut down the computers and followed Light up the stairs. When they opened the door to Light's room they came to a surprise.

The room was dark and only lit up with candles around the room. There were a trail of Rose petals from were they were standing to the bed in which some were scattered on the bed.

"What's going on?" Asked Light as he looked around.

L placed his thumb over his mouth "this must have been why Matsuda was acting strange" he said.

Light locked the door behind them and stood behind L.

He wrapped his arms around L's waist and whispered in L's ear "he must be setting the mood for us".

L blushed and turned to face Light "I've um...never done this before" "I haven't either" responded Light.

"So I'm guessing this is a new experience for both of us" muttered L.

Light used his feet to push his shoes and socks off and held L's hand. He walked backwards onto the bed leading L to the bed with him.

Lawliet's heart was pounding because of what was about to happen he had never done anything like this before and he didn't think he would at any time in his life.

Light sat down to the bed pulling L into his lap and holding him close to his chest. Light looked up at Lawliet and kissed him. The kisses became more intense. Light used his tongue leaving a trail from his chin to his mouth. Lawliet gasped in which Light entered his tongue inside exploring Lawliet's mouth. Their tongues danced around with each other which caused Lawliet to let out a muffled moan. They both stopped to breathe

"do you...want to go...through with this Lawliet...I'm not going to force...you into anything" panted Light.

Lawliet couldn't take it he felt to hot and he felt his pants get tighter he needed Light.

Lawliet looked down at Light with half lidded eyes before whispering

"Yes"


	11. Chapter 11 contains smut

Author Note: warning this chapter will contain smut. If you don't like it you can skip this chapter and move onto Chapter Twelve which is fine as it will not effect the story line you have been warned.

"Yes"

Light smiled before leaning upwards to kiss him again his heart started to pound louder and louder as he realised that they were actually going to go through with it.

Lawliet felt a sudden rush of coldness as Light grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.

Once his shirt was removed Light roamed his hands all over his warm body while kissing his neck.

Lawliet gasped at the touch while grabbing onto Light's shirt he had never felt anything like this before and it felt too good to stop.

"Your melting Lawliet...burning" whispered Light in a seductive tone before sucking on his neck.

"L-L-Light!" Gasped Lawliet grabbing the bottom of Light's shirt.

Light moved his lips away from his pale neck to see he had left a bruise quickly circling it with the tip of his tongue before stopping to grab his shirt and remove it throwing it onto the floor.

Lawliet with a shaking hand roamed his hand over Light's torso which felt incredibly warm. He looked into Light's eyes before leaning down to kiss him. Light wrapping his arms around Lawliet pulled him down so Lawliet was laying down on the bed with Light ontop of him.

The pooling in his stomach began to grow in Lawliet's stomach as Light was going to slow. Lawliet brought his hands down to unbutton his own jeans but his hands were stopped by Light's. Lawliet let out a groan of frustration which caused Light to chuckle "hey calm down Lawliet we do have all night" he chuckled before slowly unbuttoning Lawliet's pants and pulling them off.

Lawliet titled his head back letting out a moan as Light palmed him through his boxers. Light taking advantage of Lawliet's titled back head started to again lavish at his exposed neck.

Lawliet opened his eyes to see his own boxers removed and Light's jeans. Lawliet was too in the moment to realise what was going on around him.

He let out a yelp of pain as he felt one of Light's fingers enter him "it's ok just relax I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered to his lips before kissing him to try and distract him from the pain before entering another one.

Lawliet let out another moan as he felt the finger inside him curl which hit his prostrate. Light couldn't take it anymore he need Lawliet he was craving his body too much.

Lawliet's eyes quickly shot open as Light pulled his fingers out grabbing the bottle of lube. "Close your eyes and relax it may hurt a little bit" he said before grabbing Lawliet hooking one of his legs over his waist and his arms over his neck as he slowly entered him.

Lawliet's eyes started to water and he let out a whimper because of the pain. He kept his eyes closed holding onto Light.

He let out a scream as Light was fully inside him. They both stopped breathing heavily as Lawliet adjusted to the new feeling. As the pain started to go away he started to feel a burning desire inside him which was getting stronger and stronger.

"You ok?" Asked Light panting against his lips. Lawliet felt like he couldn't speak so he just nodded "do you want me to continue?" He asked in which Lawliet nodded.

As Light started to thrust inside him he couldn't control himself as Light was pulling these moans out of him. It's like he had no control over his body.

He slowly opened his eyes to see himself in the mirror by the wardrobe.

He was shocked who was this? This wasn't him. Through the mirror he could see who was suppose to be himself his hair wasn't spiked everywhere anymore it was damp and stuck to his head as his and Light's body glistened with sweat as he was looking at himself in the mirror through half lidded eyes.

Light looked to see both of them in the mirror before leaning down to whisper into Lawliet's ear "it's ok I'm the only one who gets to see you like this".

There was something about what he said something seductive and dominant which made the feeling inside Lawliet stronger.

He looked back at Light was was looking at him the whole time in which Light leaned down and kissed him.

Lawliet started to feel strange as if something inside him was going to release but he didn't know what. He broke from the kiss before gasping "L-Light I feel strange" he moaned.

"It's ok just let go" he moaned a he felt himself getting closer. He kissed Lawliet's neck as he grabbed hold of Lawliet's length stroking it as he began to get closer to climax.

Lawliet's moaned became louder as he gripped onto the bed sheets as he reached climax. He felt himself relax a little before slumping into the bed sheets and Light climaxing a couple of seconds after.

He stayed inside him panting trying to catch his breath as they looked at each other panting. Light slowly pulled out before pulling both of them under the sheets.

They were both quiet as they kissed each other before lying down drifting off to sleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Light woke up to L cuddling up next to him both of them still naked under the covers. He pulled L into an embrace before kissing the top of his head.

"Good morning" he whispered as Lawliet's eyes started to flutter open. "How do you feel?" Asked Light.

"Fine but I feel a little different" he responded.

"I can't believe we actually did it we actually slept together" said Light in shock of it all.

Lawliet placed his thumb on his mouth think about last night all of it playing through his mind. "You know it's cute when you do that" said Light.

"Huh?" Responded Lawliet looking up.

"When you put your thumb on your mouth trying to think it's cute" he said as he leaned down to kiss him.

The kisses started to get deeper as Light threw Lawliet ontop of him under the covers.

"Ready for ro-"

"Light! Ryuzaki!..." Shouted his father storming into the room.

Both of them stopped hiding themselves under the covers "Dad!"

"I'm um sorry you two but we have a problem...Matsuda didn't come home last night...and we don't think he's coming back" he explained.

"What do you mean he's not coming back?" Asked Light.

"We think Kira has kidnaped him"

Matsuda eyes started to slowly open he doesn't really remember what happened one minute he decided to go out during the night and the next minute he's knocked out.

He came to a shock as he woke up in a dark room he looked to see himself tied up with a peace of material wrapped around his mouth to stop him from screaming.

He looked forward to see someone looking at him it's looked like...Light?

No it wasn't Light, Light was with Ryuzaki and there was something dark about him.

Matsuda's eyes widened at who it was...Kira!.

"Glad to see your finally awake Matsuda remember me?" He said as he walked over to pull the cloth off Matsuda.

"Ugh! Why are you doing this Kira? Using me as bait?!" groaned Matsuda.

"Humh...Matsuda you idiot I'm not using you as bait you see you have a secret which would stop me from killing you I only want to know what it is" he said kneeling down so he was face to face with Matsuda.

What did he mean secret "I-I-I don't know what your talking about" stuttered Matsuda.

Kira brought up his fist before punching him which caused Matsuda to spit out blood. "I ask again what are you hiding Matsuda!" He shouted.

"I Don't know what your talking about Kira!" He responded.

Ryuk watched back as Kira started to beat him up it was amusing to him because he knew exactly what Matsuda was and Matsuda actually doesn't know anything about it.

Kira in frustration walked out the room coming back with a knife. "Ok Matsuda if you don't tell me I'm just going to have to use pain to get it out of you" he responded.

Matsuda was now shaking with fear "I-I-I actually don't know what your talking about" whimpered Matsuda.

Kira ripped the buttons on Matsuda's shirt leaving his torso exposed. "What's this?" He thought as he saw the necklace around him. It had black rope like string with a skull for the pendant. The shinigami symbol.

Kira ripped it off him and threw it across the room. Kira looked at him to continue until he came to shock Matsuda's eyes were now red and glowing.

"What the? How? How do you have shinigami eyes?!" He said as he dropped the knife.

Matsuda was confused he could see his name above his head but no lifespan and it didn't say Light Yagami above his head it said Kira.

He looked to see a shinigami next to him must be the death note shinigami.

Matusda started to shake what was going on. He slowly turned to look at the mirror next to him as he felt a presence at his side. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

It was him but he looked like a monster. His eyes were glowing red, razor sharp teeth and claws with wings behind him standing right next to him. The shinigami version of him turned to look at him "hello Matsuda...it's been a while".

Matsuda shook and let out a whimper. 'This is a nightmare it has to be a nightmare' he thought before looking at himself his eyes were glowing red as he had shinigami eyes.

He let out a gasp before letting out a blood curdling scream...


	13. Chapter 13

"Ryuzaki I think I've been able to track him down" he said which caused everyone to turn heads.

"Matusda pressed the button on his belt which apparently he's at a warehouse" continued Light.

"They we should get going" said Soichio grabbing stuff as they all followed him out to the car.

They all climbed into the car Soichio driving, Aizawa in the passenger seat and L and Light in the back.

"Your friends should be arriving any second now" said Kira as he looked at scared little Matsuda who was still shocked of what had just happened.

The car slowly stopped outside the warehouse. "Who's going to go in?" Asked Aizawa.

"Maybe I should go in first it's obvious he wants me and he's using Matsuda as bait and I'll give the signal for you all to come in" said Light.

"Wait Light this is dangerous" responded his father.

"I need to face him eventually" he said before getting out of the car walking to the entrance of the warehouse.

Light hesitated before slowly opening the door and walking in. He stopped in his tracks to what he saw.

Matsuda slowly curled up in a ball crying and...Kira.

Kira slowly turned around to see the more innocent version of him.

"Hello Light we finally meet"

"H-how do we look exactly alike?" Questioned Light in shock.

"I wouldn't say we look exactly alike I would say you look more innocent than me" Kira responded walking over to Light.

Light gasped as Kira dragged his finger along his body as he walked around him "besides your asking the wrong questions".

Light let out a yelp as Kira grabbed the top of his neck pulling him into his chest so Light's back was against Kira. His lips ghosted over his ear before whispering "I have a surprise for you".

"Mikami! Takada!" He shouted. He looked up to see Takada and another guy standing at the top of the warehouse.

"Light!?" Called Takada

"Takada?!"

"I thought you were Kira I still love you Light" she called from the top of the warehouse looking down at him.

"You see one of them has been written in the death note and when I say go one of them will fall to there death" explained Kira.

Both of them at the top stood there wide eyed in fear.

"Don't do this Kira!" Shouted Light trying to break out of his grasp. "3...2...1...you can go now!" Shouted Kira.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Light as Takada dropped falling to her death. As her body fell to the floor a pool of blood formed around her.

Tears started to trickle down Light's face "you you you basterd" his voice croaked.

Matsuda was speechless of what was going on he could only stand there in shock.

"All of you...GET IN HERE NOW!" Screamed Light.

The whole group entered the building with armed clothing with guns in their hands. "ITS OVER KIRA!" Shouted Aizawa.

"Ha you think so let's see you all survive this!" He said as he grabbed a button.

Everyone screamed as he pressed the button which caused the building to explode and go up in flames...


	14. Chapter 14 warning possible triggering

L woke up to the feel of heat around him oh no it's like last time. He opened his eyes to see fire around him.

His breathing became difficult and his hands started to shake as he struggled to breathe. Since his parents death he had a fear of fire.

Light slowly woke up to see L standing there "L...L are you ok!" He shouted as he got up running towards him. L's breathing became even more weak just as Light was about to reach him he fell to the floor struggling to breathe. 'Is he having a panic attack?!' Thought Light in panic.

L gripped onto Light's shirt as he had difficulty breathing and tears started to fall down. "It's ok I'm going to get you out" he said as he scooped his legs with one arm and placed his other arm on L's back.

L gripped onto Light's shirt burying his face into his shirt crying. Light didn't know were everyone else was but he continued to head for the exit.

Once he got out he gasped for air holding L in his arms before he saw an ambulance arrive due to the explosion.

Matsuda woke up to the fire around him "anyone *cough* somebody help *cough* ".

He could still see the shinigami next to him "the exit is over there" it said pointing at the door across the room.

Matsuda looked up at it yes he was still scared but this was not the time for it. The shinigami grabbed Matsuda's hand placing the necklace in it.

Matsuda looked at it before placing it back in around his neck. His vision went back to normal and the shinigami was gone. "MATSUDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU NEED TO GET OUT!" Shouted Aizawa running over to him.

"Were's the *cough* CHEIF!?"

"We've got him out but he's unconscious and Light and L are out *cough* I came back in for you *cough* we need to get out" said Aizawa before grabbing Matsuda and trying to run for the exit.

Everyone ended up at the hospital L was fine as was he was given an oxygen mask to breathe through on the way to the hospital. Everyone was left with cuts and burns on them and Kira and Mikami managed to escape.

The fire had a bad effect of Soichrio he was in a hospital bed weak and on the verge of death. Everyone sat around the bed to see him.

"L-Light...I may not make it" he said though a weak whisper .

"Don't be stupid dad of course your going to make it of course your going to make it we all did" he said trying to be positive.

The beeping on the monitor next to him started to become slow as he was hanging on his last thread of life.

"Ryu...zaki"

L raised his head to look at him after hearing his name "yes Mr Yagami?"

"Look...after Light...I know you love him...as much as he does...he needs you"

L closed his eyes talking it all in knowing what was going to happen "of course Mr Yagami...I will never let him go".

Light turned to look at L before looking back at his father "what do you mean dad of corse your not dying we need you...I need you...sayu and mom need you".

Light's eyes widened as he looked at his dad his eyes began to close "Light" he whispered before his eyes closed. Tears started to break free as the machine went to deadline.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said the nurse as he turned to look at him.

"Come on dad wake up! Come on damit! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME YOU IDOT! DAAAAAAADDD!" He screamed and cried.

He placed his head down on his father's chest to feel no heartbeat and cried even more. The rest of the team started to slowly cry including L as it reminded him of his parents death he thought that he would go before Light's father he didn't know what to do than to watch his lover grieve for his father...

L and Light returned back to task headquarters and walked upstairs to their room.

Light walked in followed by L shutting the door behind him. Light ran over to the dresser in their room knocking objects to the floor.

"LIGHT! LIGHT STOP!" Shouted L running over to Light grabbing him. "I know how you feel Light I lost my parents too because of a fire remember"

"Well yours was easier because you didn't know them for that long" bit back Light. The next thing he knew his face collided with L's fist.

"Don't you dare say that again! It was not easy for me I tried to save my mother but she was stuck under broken bits of our home... because I almost died trying to save her...my father grabbed me and rescued me when we left the building he died in my arms...I thought he was going to live but he inhaled too much smoke like you father did...so don't you dare say I had it easier!" He said as his voice broke tears trying to escape.

Light started to cry again "I-I-I'm sorry it's just I miss him already...Sayu? Mom?...oh my god what am I suppose to tell them?! What am I suppose to tell them?!" He cried at the thought of telling the rest of his family that there dad had died the heartbreak of their faces and the feeling what he was feeling right now.

L grabbed hold of Light pulling him to the bed Light sat down and along with L after him. L grabbed Light pulling him into his chest and pulling himself and Light down onto the bed. Light spent the night in L's arms crying himself to sleep.

'Kira will get it, First he kills Takada and now Dad he is going to pay for what he has done once I have hold of him he will be begging for death...I hate him don't worry dad...I will avenge you'


	15. Chapter 15

This was all too much for Matusda first he finds out he has shinigami eyes and a shinigami linked to him and then the Chief dies.

Tears were falling down his cheeks as he sat in his room. "This is all my fault if it wasn't for this Kira wouldn't have kidnapped me and the Chief would still be alive". He cried to himself as the tears continued to fall down.

He looked at the necklace around his neck he didn't remember where he got it from all he remembered was that he needed to wear it.

He needed answers and he needed them now. He hesitated before removing the necklace from his neck. His eyes suddenly went red and he could see the shinigami again.

"Hello Matsuda I'm sorry you had to find out about me that way" it said to him. Matsuda look up at it with blood shot eyes as tears continued to fall "I-I want answers" he whimpered.

The shinigami nodded his head "since I'm no ordinary shinigami I will explain to you...your parents made a deal with us they were able to summon me using voodoo...they wanted to know how long you had left to live you see you were suppose to die at the age of 16"

Matsuda gasped eyes widened "w-what I was suppose to die when I was 16?" He said in shock.

"Yes you were suppose to die at the age of 16 someone was going to try and rape you...you would have escaped but he would have shot you dead" explained the shinigami.

"Oh-oh my god!" Cried Matsuda placing a hand over his mouth is shock of what he was hearing.

"You parents made a deal with me to protect you forever but they didn't want you to know about it so that necklace breaks the bond between us when you remove the necklace you can see someone's name and lifespan and me...you have these eyes because I'm now part of you which is why I look a little like you...you don't remember what happened because I made you forget you are the one that sealed the deal but you didn't even know" explained the shinigami.

Matsuda tried to process it all in of what he had just been told. "M-make me remember I-I want to remember" whimpered Matusuda.

"Are you sure?" Asked the shinigami. Matsuda nodded his head in response "yes I want to remember".

The shinigami cut it's own hand blood trickling down and placed his hand over Matusda's eyes. He remembered everything.

"Matsuda something bad is going to happen today when walking home when it does happen I want you to scream I accept your deal"

"W-what mom what are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter why I just need you to shout it".

Later on...

Matsuda was paranoid when walking home it was dark outside. And what did his mother mean by shouting I accept your deal? He started to hear footsteps behind him. He decided to continue walking but this time he quickened the pace in which the footsteps behind him did too.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh" he screamed as he was pushed to the floor. He man from behind was on top of him pinning him down "HELP!" Matsuda screamed but no one responded which caused to man above him to laugh. "No one can hear you scream kid which means we can go as loud as we want" he laughed as he started to pull on the terrified boy's shirt.

'When it does happen I want you to scream I accept your deal' his mother's voice echoed in his head.

'Its worth a try' he thought in panic.

"I ACCEPT YOUR DEAL TO YOU HEAR ME I ACCEPT YOU DEAL!" Screamed Matsuda at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the man above him gasped. The man was pulled back as his heart was ripped out Matsuda looked up to see a monster he looked a little like him but he was different he had razor sharp teeth, beady red eyes with large black wings. The attacker was dead the monster looked up at Matsuda and he passed out falling to the floor.

He remembered everything "you saved me?"

"And I always will because your parents made a deal with me and once your time is up I will write you in my death note and I get to decide were you go heaven, hell or into nothing ness I will be by your side Matsuda if you ever need me just remove the necklace you have in your hands and I will be there"


	16. Chapter 16 contains minor smit at end

Weeks had gone by since the death of Light's father he was broken inside and so was his family but he knew he had to stay strong for his family, for L and for himself. He needed to be stable if he wanted to catch Kira and that what he planned to do.

Over the past few days L has been hearing strange noises as if there's someone in the building. Only someone incredibly intelligent could break in to the task headquarters.

"Light have you been hearing any strange noises lately?" Asked L as he placed his thumb over his mouth in thought as he continued to look at the computer screen."I've noticed my sweet shortage has gotten smaller"

"Maybe you need a break from

All the sweets you eat" responded Light.

"Well who ever this intruder is has been causing a bit of trouble for me there's someone going around pretending to me solving crimes and it's getting rather annoying"

"Have you asked Mello or Near?"

"Yes earlier this morning they have both including Matt have heard noises coming from one of the higher floors" responded L

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to have a look?" Suggested Light

"Have you never saw them terrible horror films when they hear a strange noise and go out to look...well we all know what happens to them people" said L.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure this person is going out spreading broadcasts have a look" he said pressing a few buttons to pull up a video.

"This was broadcasted on Sakura TV two nights ago take a look"

"I am L,

As you all listening I assume Sakura TV have allowed me to broadcast this message for the public to hear,

Kira if you are listening you will never win the war that I swear no matter how many people you kill and win over, no matter how many obedient puppies you have at your command you will not kill me as I am justice! You may think that your doing this for the good and that you feel like a God but your just making people live in fear and to be honest your quite childish and it amuses me a little you've already tried to kill me once so go ahead TRY AND KILL ME NOW!"

"You think that who ever has broke in is the second L?" Asked Light

"Yes as a matter of fact I do and the second L must have been here a while since they seem to know about my death for all we know they could be watching us now" explained L.

"We need to find this person before they give out more personal information"

Matt and Mello came running down the stairs "Ryuzaki our laptop has gone missing!" Said Matt

"And my chocolate has been taken" complained Mello.

"Well if it is the intruder who has taken the computer I should be able to track them down" said L

L clicked button on his computer which brought up a map of the whole building.

"It's says the computer is on the top floor!" Said Light.

"Shouldn't we go after them?!" Said Mello.

"Come on then" said L getting off his seat walking towards the stairs.

Everyone started to run up the stairs with L walking behind going past Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi. "Were's everyone going?" Asked Aizawa

"Maybe we should follow them" responded Matsuda.

They all started running up the stairs to the top floor. Light tried opening the door but nothing.

"The door's locked" said Light.

Mello and Matt ran up to the door knocking it down with there feet. Everyone ran into the room but it seemed like no one was there "COME OUT PUNK WE KNOW YOU IN HERE!" Shouted Mello.

"Were not going to hurt you!" Called Light calmly.

They heard someone walk into the room and went into shock of what they saw. Looking down they saw pale petite feet and moving up to very similar jeans as L, a white baggy shirt and looked up to see a girl's face. She had raven black bushy hair and green eyes with bags underneath her eyes.

"I'm the Second L" she said in a very familiar monotone voice as L but with a slight bit of feminism to it.

"Woah she looks exactly like Ryuzaki!" Said Matsuda.

Second L placed her thumb over her mouth and pointed at them one by one "your Mello, your Matt, your Matsuda, your Aizawa, your Mogi, your Light and your L aka Ryuzaki it's a pleasure to meet you all"

"How do you know who we are?" Asked Light

"You see I've been on this Kira case for a while and I've every so often been going to the surveillance rooms come on in I'll explain more" she said walking into the living room.

They all followed in and the copycat hopped onto a chair sitting in a crouch position.

"Wow she even sits like him" commented Matsuda.

"Please take a seat"

Everyone took a seat some sitting on the floor and L took a place next to the girl and sat in a crouching position.

"I'm sorry for taking your sugar supply Ryuzaki I've been sleepy over these past few days and I need to stay awake to work, you see I have always looked up to you I've been living up here for a while since I was able to break in without the alarms going off thanks to your friend Weddy and I've been researching this Kira case too since it intrigued me since finding out that Kira kills with a death note I broadcasted that message to get your attention because I would like to help you all on this case because to frank with you the case has gone on for years now and it's getting rather silly don't you think"

"Well what ideas do you have about the case?" Asked Aizawa

"Well I personally think we should get to Miss Misa Amane first she's been gone for a couple of days now and she has probably got into contact with Kira"

"You don't think she's the second Kira?" Stuttered Matsuda.

"I don't think I know so we just need to find a way to get close to Misa" she said placing her thumb over her mouth.

"There is a way" said L

"Misa may have not told you Light but Misa has an older sister about a year older than her detective miss Lara Amane who I have been in contact a couple of times with during this case she already knows that Misa is the second Kira by what she has told me I want you Light to befriend her and offer her onto the case as I would very much like to have her on this case" he explained.

"Ok I will do that but how will I find her?" Asked Light.

"The last time I spoke to her which was two days ago she told me she was in Japan she is working at the police station that's were you will find her" explained L

"So tell me what's you name?" He said turned towards the female copy cat "I'd rather keep my name to myself if you don't mind" she quietly muttered.

"Ok I can see why you want to hide your name but to be safe instead of calling you second L I'll call you Unknown...welcome to the team Unknown but be warned you do not take notes and non of this information goes out of these headquarters" he explained to Unknown.

Warning: Smut

Misa was happy she was finally able to find Kira again Light obviously didn't want her, he wanted Ryuzaki but Kira would be better for her he saved her by killing her parents murderer.

She knocked on the door and someone slowly answered the door she looked to see Kira.

Misa slowly walked and gasped in fright as Kira pushed her up against the wall.

"Are you scared of me Misa?" He whispered seductivly to her neck. "W-why would I be scared you got rid of the murderer of my parents and for that I thank you" responded Misa.

Misa gasped as Light pressed his lips to her neck. "You see Misa I have a lot of frustration...will you help me get rid of it?" He said as he nuzzled against her neck.

Misa was in shock Kira actually wants to have sex with her. Misa gasped as Kira forcefully ripped her underwear off from under her dress and unzipped his pants and thrust into her.

Misa gripped onto Kira's shirt as she screamed in pleasure. Kira's moans

Were pleasure to Misa's ear as he thrusted harder and faster into her.

"L-Light" she moaned.

Kira smirked a little before leaning to her ear whispering "I'm no longer Light Yagami call me Kira" he said before licking the shell of her ear.

"K- Kira!" She moaned before climaxing and in which Kira groaned before climaxing after.

"So will you work for me Misa?" He panted

"Y-yes"


End file.
